Forever and Always
by rachel0525
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett have a quick honeymoon. One shot. Lemons.


Forever and Always

"Rose!" Emmett called from down stairs. I was fixing my hair in my bathroom upstairs when he started whining like a child. "Rose!" he called again. I sighed. You think he would have learned.

"What!" I said loudly. He could have heard me if I whispered it but I was to angry.

"Come on we're going to be late!" He yelled. I sighed and flipped my hair one last time. We were heading to our honeymoon in Paris after our wedding. Emmett and I got married in every town if we stayed long enough, unlike Jasper and Alice who barely did and Edward who was still a bachelor. He was waiting at the bottom of the stairs in dress pants and shirt and watched me as I came down. We weren't going to be late, I knew it. With Emmett's driving, we were probably going to be early.

----------

We entered our honeymoon house and quickly shut the door. Emmett turned slowly towards me, a huge smile on his face.

"Finally." He whispered quietly before he leaned his head into my neck and wrapped his arms around my waist. My arms slithered around her neck and I leaned my head back. He placed a gentle angel's kiss under my chin before roughly taking my hand and dragging me towards the bedroom. Like so many honeymoons before Emmett and I both knew what we were expecting, but were always taken off guard. He usually started off slow, but it didn't last long. He had the patience of a five year old child, but I wasn't perfect either. Once we reached the bedroom he pulled my arm and I slammed into his chest, pulling myself up to his lips. My hands curved around the back of his head and his rested on the top of my butt before gripping my waist and laying me back onto the bed, a gesture meant to be gentle and loving but was quick and rough at the same time. Kicking off his shoes, Emmett began to crawl up me and the head of the bed. I kicked off my high heel shoes too, not caring where they landed. Once he had reached me he had unbuttoned his shirt and his marble chest lay full glory in my sight. I raised my hands to stroke the muscles but they were quickly pinned to my side.

"Nope." He whispered in my ear, nibbling on it and kissing the soft flesh underneath. He easily took both my hands in one of his and kissed me again. The kiss was far from gentle. I opened my mouth, running my tongue over his bottom lip, and he obediently opened his mouth. My tongue explored his mouth as his free hand groped my body. I moaned as his hand passed over my inner thigh and he smiled at my reaction. He swiftly took off his shirt and leaned down onto my chest and licked the top of my low V-neck top before biting off the buttons slowly. Once mine and his pants were off he leaned down to lick my stomach. I whimpered as his warm tongue drifted over my bare skin and his fingers hooking the sides of my underwear. He slid them down slowly and painfully. I twisted and squirmed under his restraining hands but it was useless. When he finally had gotten them off he threw them behind him and leaned in again. I could feel his lips skimming over the flesh below my belly button as he quickly flipped me onto my stomach. He placed a gentle kiss on my tail bone and continued up my spine. Nuzzling into my neck he laughed and released my hands. Immediately my hands wrapped around his neck and I pulled him to me in a kiss. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pushed into him. He leaned his head back onto the head board and groaned. I smiled, I was back in control. I took him into my hands and hovered over him. His hips bucked underneath me and he whimpered quietly into my neck. Finally, I felt bad for him and released my weight onto him. My head leaned back and I moaned at the feeling of him in me. I loosened my hands and he gripped my waist, guiding me as he thrust into me. I began to tighten and felt my legs tighten around him. I could feel him too.

"I'm cum- Oh god!" I moaned into his shoulder as he pumped into me. He groaned and nodded, laughing shaky.

"Me too." He rammed into me again and again before I finally collapsed onto him.

"I love you" He whispered into my ear and laughed.

"I love you too." I whispered and kissed his lips gently.


End file.
